Talk:Serpent Axe
Where do you get those axe ? OMG im lucky Ok I think im a first I got one of these in pre searing and its 4-6 damage. This is sposed to drop in only southern shiverpeak chests and places past that. I will post picture in my guildwiki acount. :Rare skin items in Pre Sear are not a common event. I have recieved many Serpent Axes, Sephis Axes, and Dwarven Axes. As well as Brute Sword and even a couple of Fellblades. Even the occasional Ritualist items. You can get these items and more from Hidden Stashes located around Pre Sear. There ar 7 hidden stashes alone in Lakeside Country. --Gares Redstorm 21:55, 16 March 2006 (CST) Mass drops on Shing Jae Island? I've already gotten at least 4 or 5 of these on Shin Jae Island (Mission and Explorable Areas) in the last few days and they weren't anything near max dmg. This seems to be like the new low-level greens in Factions. :Same thing with me, I got a 5-10 Slashing on the island. Lord Ehzed 11:38, 27 May 2006 (CDT) Does that mean in Hardmode u can get max ones there? I smell a new farmJudgedread33 21:49, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ufff...I've got one max dmg req 9, and sold it for 3k to a guildie. Yes, you can get a max golds in HM on shing yea island (and that is great - its very easy to solo farm there, even in HM) quest reward after completing a Pre-Searing quest. Which? --Bishop (rap| ) 12:17, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Little Thom's Big Cloak, little thom's big cloak I think on that quest you get one called an "Battle Axe of Fortitude" (not sure on the name), but it does 5-10 and gives +15 hp boot on a stick anyone? I glanced at this and thats all I saw lol — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 00:28, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :There is no Boot on a Stick... only Fried Boot on a Stick. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:30, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Nightfall Drop I have had WHITE serpent axes drop fairly frequently in nightfall while playing Istan on Hard Mode. I have had 1 blue Serpent Axe drop there too. So far, I have not had a gold Serpent axe drop from a monster or chest in Nightfall. Jrista 17:13, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Gold Max just got wanna these Gold max Req 9, gunna keep doing the same place till i get more 24.66.94.141 05:33, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :yep got another gold max, hehe 24.66.94.141 02:26, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm, where? -- Xeon 02:27, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :::Why do I higher doubt this.. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 02:32, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :::: Its my third now, wow they drop like flys (got screenshots dunno how to post it tho)24.66.94.141 18:50, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :::::-_- Instead of telling us that you have them how about you tell us from what and where. -- Xeon 05:15, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Minister Cho's Estate (mission) on HM perhaps? Sickened Guards drop them like there's no tomorrow. 83.30.234.78 16:17, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Two skins? I hear alot of people say there is a tyrain and canthan skin of this, is this true. Ive certainlly never seen it before. Its worth adding to the article im sure if there is.81.103.41.86 14:27, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :So its just lies then =d?--81.103.41.86 09:33, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::tyria skin got bigger blade, test it yourself 84.146.173.21 07:34, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::I would have just dont have any tyrian ones XD. So we should add a note to the artical about this?--81.103.41.86 08:42, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Zaishen Chest One of these just dropped from a zaishen chest, forgot to screen it though. Updating the page to reflect.72.130.138.253 09:09, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :All gold items drop there RT | Talk 09:14, 29 December 2007 (UTC) From Duncan Chest, All slaver's possible? I just got one from duncan's chest, should I just add it or all slaver's chest.